Aluminum alloys are often used for various heat transfer applications. In one example, tubing for heat exchanger applications, such as HVAC (heating ventilation and air conditioning and refrigeration), may be formed of aluminum alloy, such as by extrusion. Existing aluminum alloys may not provide satisfactory properties, including satisfactory combinations of strength, extrudability, formability, and corrosion resistance. The current baseline alloy is AA3102, which provides the required strength but has poor corrosion resistance.
The present alloys, articles, and methods are provided to address at least some of the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior technologies of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.